


Just What I Pictured In My Mind:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: What He Wants Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, First Date, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve went out as planned, & they got to know about each other, as the date progressed, Do they get together?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Just What I Pictured In My Mind:

*Summary: Danny & Steve went out as planned, & they got to know about each other, as the date progressed, Do they get together?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams knew that when his friend, Commander Steve McGarrett had asked him out for dinner, He knew that it's not a routine dinner, It's a date, He is all right with it, Cause just like his best friend, He has feelings for his super seal, & he will definitely tell him soon, cause he can't deny it, or hold it in anymore.

 

His children, Grace Williams, & Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, were sitting on his bed, as he was getting ready for his date, & he asked them point blank, as he spritzed on some cologne, "What do you think of seeing Uncle Steve a lot more ?", The Blond asked, cause he wants their opinions on the choices, that he makes in his life. "I think it would be cool, Danno, Cause Uncle Steve loves, respects, & makes you happy, & we love him, Don't we, Charlie ?", Grace said, & looks over at her little brother, as she said the last part. The Young Boy nodded vigorously, & said this to him.

 

"Yeah, Danno, He always makes us feel safe, like you do, I think it would be so cool, If he comes over more, That way, He isn't lonely anymore, & he knows everyday, that we love him", Charlie said, as he looked at him with a smile. "You are the best, you know that ?, Uncle Steve will be glad, when I tell him", & he fixed his shirt, & made sure that he looked perfect. The Babysitter showed up, & had everything all settled, He left, & went outside to wait for Steve to come, & get him. When he finally showed up his truck, & he helped the blond in, like a gentleman, "You look absolutely perfect, Danno", The Former Seal said with a smile, as he looked him over.

 

Danny was wearing pair of beige dress slacks, & a blue shirt, that totally brings out his eyes, The Loudmouth Detective blushed at the compliment, "Thank you, You look absolutely gorgeous", & he snapped his mouth shut, & his eyes widen at what he just said, Steve smiled, & said, "Thanks, Danno", & he started up the truck, & the rest of the drive was made in silence. Each of them were with their thoughts, & thinking of telling each other, how they felt. They are also gonna tell, what they want out of their relationship.

 

They pulled up in front of **_Antonio's_** , A Well-Known Restaurant, that Steve frequently visits, after he foiled a robbery, & helped save the owner, after she experienced a heart attack. Danny was stunned, "We are eating _**here**_ , Babe ?", he asked in disbelief, & amazement. Steve smiled, & answered his question, as a response. "Yep, We are, The Owners have became friends of mine, & the food is fantastic", They got out of the car, & walked in, & were seated right away, & they made small talk, after they put in their order, They were both focused on having a great time.

 

When their food came, the fun continued, & so did the laughter. As they were having dessert, Steve was wondering what was bothering Danny, cause he sensed that his mood has changed, & it sucked the fun out of the evening. "Are you okay, Danno ?", The Handsome Brunette asked out concern, as he watched his friend looking so sad, "I was wondering why you are here with me ?, I mean you could have anyone, but you _are_ here with me", Steve looked confused,  & he said, "There is something, I want to tell you, It's a secret, I have been in love with you for the past seven years, I just can't help it". Steve smiled, & said, "I guess the secret is out", & Danny felt relieved, as they were focusing on each other, & shutting the world out.

 

They decided to take a walk on the beach, & they held hands, as soon as they left the restaurant, & they found the perfect spot to walk on, & Steve felt like he has to confess something too, "Danny, I am in love with you too, Not just you, but your kids, & the idea of being a family with them & you, You mean the world to me, I am gonna do everything in my power, so you can be happy", He kissed Danny passionately, & then the couple broke for air, as they were panting. Danny smiled, & said, "Just like I pictured it in my mind", & they shared a sweet kiss this time, & they continued their walk down the beach, before they headed for their homes.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
